nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo
|last = "Fancy Schmancy" |fullname = Cosmo Julius Cosma |species = Fairy |alignment = Good |home = Fairy World |family = Papa Cosmo (father); Mama Cosma (mother); Grandpa Gonzo (grandfather); Grandma Cosma (grandmother); Wanda (wife); Poof (son); Schnozmo Cosma (brother); Big Daddy (father-in-law); Mrs. Fairywinkle (mother-in-law); Blonda Fairywinkle (sister-in-law); Piero & Carmino (uncles-in-law) |pets = Phillip the Nickel; Snowball the Hydra; Carl the Ant; Cindy the Bee; Jimmy the Cat; Steven the Hog |friends = Timmy Turner; Tootie (as of Grow Up, Timmy Turner!; also briefly a godchild in "Birthday Wish!"); Jimmy Neutron; SpongeBob SquarePants; Danny Fenton; Bunsen |enemies = Denzel Crocker; Vicky; the Anti-Fairies; the Pixies; Dark Laser; Professor Finbarr Calamitous; Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |quote = "I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have the attention span of a rodent, and Wanda loves me anyway!" |aliases = Clefto the Chinhound, Super Not-Cosmo, Mr. GodTurner, Mr. TurnParent, Cosmean, Cosmo Khan |interests = Granting wishes |personality = Optimistic, hyper, dim witted, emotional, kind, random, loving, possessive, destructive, irresponsible, funny, childlike, careless}}Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on The Fairly OddParents. He and his wife Wanda are currently Timmy Turner's fairy godparents. They have one son together, named Poof, born in the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". Cosmo, along with Wanda, were assigned to him due to the miserable life he was leading, they grant whatever he wishes for, often with errant results. In the shorts and early episodes, his voice was deeper and more suave, but now his voice is higher. Biography '' shorts.]] In Cosmo's past, he was a very destructive fairy-in-training in his youth, having turned his father into a fly and caused many accidents at the Fairy Godparent Academy, including sinking Atlantis nine times. Because Cosmo was so disaster-prone, all fairies were forbidden to ever have children again, and he became a social outcast who was bullied by everyone. One day, Cosmo met Wanda at a fairy diner where he was working as a waiter and instantly fell in love with her, eventually proposing marriage to her with a chewed-up pen cap. But Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, really disliked Wanda, as she did not like the idea of her son settling down with anyone. In order to elope with Wanda, Cosmo ran away from home, telling his mother that he was going out to buy milk. By the events of the episode "Apartnership!", Cosmo and Wanda have been married for 9,895 years. A lot of things may have happened to them during that period, but most of them are unknown. They served as fairy godparents for Denzel Crocker in the early 1970s. Unfortunately, an incident involving their selves from thirty years later caused poor Denzel's secret to be revealed, and they were taken away from him. Their next assignment was evidently young Bill Gates. Their time to care for Timmy came about a year after he met Vicky and she began tormenting him. Timmy wasn't so positive about meeting Cosmo and Wanda at first, but after his first day with them, Timmy grew to love them like they were his best friends. Cosmo and Wanda usually transform into various animals and objects to avoid being seen by other people. Cosmo, along with his wife, Wanda, most commonly disguise as Timmy's pet goldfish. As Timmy's fairy godparents, they even gave birth to their own son, Poof, as a result of one of Timmy's wishes. Besides the now-maniacal Crocker, the only other humans to know of Cosmo and Wanda's existence include Vicky's sister Tootie (in the episode "Birthday Wish!" and the ending to A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!), Remy Buxaplenty (Timmy's rival and Juandissimo's godchild), and fellow Nicktoon star Jimmy Neutron who, mistakenly believing that Timmy is also a genius, thinks Cosmo and Wanda are advanced holograms. In the future depicted in the live-action telefilm, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, Cosmo and Wanda manage to stay with Timmy thanks to his continuing to act like a child in his early adulthood. But when a now-beautiful Tootie comes back into his life, Timmy is driven to choose between remaining a mental child and keeping Cosmo and Wanda, or growing up and losing them so he and Tootie can be together. They and Poof are then taken captive by the evil oil tycoon Hugh J. Magnate Jr., but Timmy ultimately rescues them by confessing his love for Tootie, thus losing them due to officially growing up, but also freeing them from Magnate. As a result of Timmy saving them, a change is made to "Da Rules" in which Timmy is freely allowed to keep them as an adult, under the provision that he make unselfish wishes from now on, and Tootie is also allowed to know of their existence. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof then go on to help Timmy and Tootie in their new family business, "Wishful Thinking". The epilogue for the movie Channel Chasers shows that Cosmo and Wanda will apparently be Fairy Godparents to Timmy and Tootie's own children, Tammy and Tommy Turner, later in the future. However, the timeline made by Grow Up, Timmy Turner! may turn this into becoming the entire household's godparents. Trivia *In the original ''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' shorts, Cosmo's voice sounded much deeper. Gallery Cosmo1.png Cosmo common image.png Cosmo_and_Wanda_in_love.jpg CosmoWatchingTheClock.jpg|"Now it's 9:0''5'' on the east coast!" IThoughtYouSaidFeather.jpg|"I thought you said feather!" CosmoAsSeinfeld.jpg|"It's a show about nothing! How do we know when it's over?" Cosmo13.png CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg How Cosmo met Wanda.JPG|How Cosmo and Wanda met. Cosmo and Wandas Wedding.jpg FopPilot11.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda, as they appeared in the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. CnW_in_Jimmy_Timmy_Power_Hours.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda in Retroville, as seen in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. CosmoWanda26.jpg Cosmo and Wanda.jpg FairyFairyQuiteContrary140.jpg|Cosmo defending Wanda from Juandissimo. CosmoWanda05.jpg CosmoWanda31.jpg CosmoWanda33.jpg Cosmo and Wanda dancing.jpg The Musical219.jpg FairlyOddMovie0078.jpg|"I can't tell time!" CosmoAndWandaInLiveAction.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as they appear in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Cosmo and Wanda in Santa suits.jpg CosmoSports.jpg The Fairly OddParents Cosmo Wallpaper.jpg Cosmo and Wanda about to kiss.jpg ThST0H5QGL.jpg ThP3LQLQDQ.jpg ThN8KVSL18.jpg ThHJLKLBQB.jpg ThHB111MND.jpg TheBigProblem186.jpg The fairly oddparents.cosmo.jpg Th8M2UXSGE.jpg Th8CWC0FY1.jpg OperationDinkleberg060.jpg Cosmo-and-Wanda-the-fairly-oddparents-860782 247 185.jpg Cosmo In 1 Hula Skirt.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt1-281.jpg WhenLosersAttackPt2-800.jpg Fairly Odd Phantom end card.png Beast of Friends Preview (7).png Goldfish Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.jpg Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda playing cards.jpg Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda.jpg Goldfish Cosmo and Wanda OY!C.jpg Cosmo-halloween.png cosmo_render.png Jameslileks 1280158305 cosmo.png Cosmo-character-web-desktop.png Timmy Turner - Summer.png Timmy Turner - Snow.gif 15031C9C-B137-4EA6-A23D-ACDD6D593C97.jpeg Timmy as Santa with his GodParents.png 19E30540-5E3A-4E33-BB40-330967BABEA0.jpeg Thefairyoddparents.jpeg FE7C90EF-3DC4-478A-BACA-DEFF4789C5F2.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda poof and sparky .jpeg 15 years timmy cosmo and wanda.jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Ice cream .jpeg The fairyodd baby pic .jpeg Timmy and sparky looking outside .jpeg The fairyodd parents 10th anniversary.jpeg The fairyodd parents season 10 pic .jpeg Timmy cosmo Wanda and Vicky .jpeg The fairyodd parents season9 pic.jpeg Cosmo Jumping.png Cosmo common image -6.png Cosmo and Wanda together.png Cosmo laughing.png Cosmo and Wanda in TLH original storyboard.jpeg Cosmo Fish OYC!.png External links *Fairly OddParents Wiki: Cosmo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Fathers Category:Idiots Category:Singing Characters Category:Cowards Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Characters with green hair Category:Characters who wear bow ties or ties Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Characters with hats Category:Protagonists